Laminates obtained by integrally laminating a glass sheet on at least one of both surfaces of a resin sheet (glass sheet laminates) have various characteristics such as high hardness, high durability, high airtightness, gas barrier property, and luxury appearance, which are derived from the glass, and also have various characteristics such as lightweight property and high impact resistance, which are derived from the resin. Thus, the laminates of this type are expected for use in a wide variety of fields, for example, as materials for panels of electric and electronic devices as typified by flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays and plasma displays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet PCs, solar cells, and induction cookers, or as materials for window panels of building structures and various vehicles. In particular, as described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a laminate obtained by integrally laminating a relatively thinner glass sheet on a relatively thicker resin sheet may contribute to lightweighting of various panels as compared to a case of using a glass sheet having the same thickness as the laminate. Thus, the laminate is expected for use in applications that promote lightweighting of products, such as FPDs and portable electronic devices.